1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector for a roof opening of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind deflectors are used at roof openings of motor vehicles to reduce unpleasant noises that are produced by incident air at a roof opening. The roof opening may be an opening of a sunroof or a cabriolet roof.
Wind deflectors of this type have a mechanism to move the wind deflector from a retracted position into a deployed position and vice versa. For instance, DE 195 20 348 C1 discloses a wind deflector with three segments are arranged one behind another in a receptacle in the retracted position. Each segment can be deployed by an actuating arm arranged on the side of the roof opening and can be deployed in the opposite direction to the driving direction. This type of deployment of the wind deflector requires a relatively large amount of space on the side of the roof opening for the actuating arm. In addition, only the uppermost segment is supported by the actuating arms. As a result the segments that are arranged underneath are supported only indirectly via other segments. This reduces the stability of the wind deflector in the incident air flow during driving of the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a wind deflector that is of simple construction, has a stable design in the deployed position and requires only a small amount of installation space.